


Hazy

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: Without you, things go hazy.
(A Calthazar vid.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Hazy" by Rosi Golan


End file.
